Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heart valve prosthesis used for the replacement of natural heart valves and more particularly to an artifical heart valve with a valve ring in which three wing valves are mounted.
In the subsequently published DE 195 32 973 Cl a heart valve is proposed having the features of the preamble of claim 1, in which the surface of the wing valves which is outwardly directed in the opened state is given a continuously curved construction and the axes are outwardly displaced with respect to the body of the wing valves. EP 283 413 Al discloses a similarly constructed valve, in which the area directed in the flow direction forms a bevel running from the outside to the inside. The axis of the wing valves passes through the body thereof.